Disney's Adventure Kingdom
Attractions The park consists of many areas, all dedicated to the spirit of "Adventure", "Exploration", and "Discovery" similar to the concept of Tokyo Disney Sea. The first area we go through is... AREA 1: The Gateway ''' In this area are no rides, but is a simple straight path dedicated to adventure and is just a sneek peek of what we are going to discover. '''AREA 2: Mysterious Island Mysterious Island and it's neighbour, Discovery Island is dedicated to the spirit of Jules Verne. Journey to the Center of the Earth Journey to the Center of the Earth is a high speed adventure deep beneath the Earth's crust. This adventure includes high speeds, sudden drops, ascents, curves and stops. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. The duration of the ride is about 3 minutes. The ride includes 1 steep drop and a 75km p/h launch. The vehicle holds 6 people. Very similar to the Tokyo Disney version, guests board a vehicle on an adventure to the Center of the Earth. But who knows what danger lurks beneath? EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea is ''a slow moving dark ride under sea. This adventure includes frightening scenes for children, and loud noises. The ride duration is about 5 minutes. 'The submarine holds 6 people.'' Board a small submarine, The Neptune made by Captain Nemo. Your mission is to discover the mysteries beneath the land. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS AREA 3: Discovery Island This land is a round area, connected with Mysterious Island with the water flowing from it. Part of it is surrounded by a stone wall, made from frozen lava directly flowing from Mt.Prometheus. In the middle of this land is the Nautilus. A Trip to the Moon A Trip to the Moon is a high speed roller coaster across space and the moon that includes sudden drops, high speed launches, ascents, loops, corkscrews, curves and sudden stops. Guests under 122cm cannot ride. The ride duration is about 3 minutes. The ride is accompanied by a 80km p/h launch, 2 loops, 1 corkscrew and 4 medium sized drops. The Gaia holds 20 people per coaster. Guests enter a mysterious laboratory, made to look like the victorian era. In the queue, guests see one of the many fascinating experiments and machines of Captain Nemo. Once past the queue, guests enter his newest experiment, "Gaia" which is a small spaceship made to transport people into space. Strap your seatbelts and over the shoulder bar and as soon as the Gaia starts, you enter a cannon and into deep space. After many curves and drops guests land on the moon. A simple Dark ride sequence showcases the Gaia meeting with the habitants of the moon, but the loud noise Gaia emmits makes them angry. After meeting up with the Moon's monster, the Gaia again launches for an escape to Earth. Guests get off the Gaia to a straight path showcasing a broken, destroyed prototype of the Gaia. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS The Mysteries of the Nautilus Board the Nautilus in a walkthrough through iconic moments. A simple walkthrough aboard the Nautilus. AREA 3.5 The Discovery Dome In this area, Captain Nemo showcases many of his inventions. The facade of the dome has a giant zeppelin on top. The Discovery Mover Explore Nemo's laboratory in this slow moving ride. This ride includes frightening moments for young children. The ride duration is about 12 minutes. The vehicle holds 56 people. A nice little version of the People Mover through Mt.Prometheus(Journey to the Center of the Earth) StormRider Join a flight to destroy a Level 5 storm. This motion simulator includes intense shakes, drops, stops and ascents. You may also get wet. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The ride duration is about 5 minutes. The StormRider airplane holds 116 people. Guest enter the CWC(center for weather control) designed to measure, estimate and change weather to guard the islands of Vulcania. Board Nemo's newest, greatest and the most dangerous invention, the StormRider equipped with the deadly Storm Diffuser. Your StormRider is piloted by remote control by Captain Nemo himself. However, things take a turn as the Storm Diffuser gets out of control, and the StormRider breaks parts by parts due to the strong wind and an incoming Level 5 storm. FASTPASS EQUIPPED Nemo's Great Aquatopia Experience a new kind of ride experience where you do not know where your ride goes! This ride includes spins, and sudden stops. You may also get wet. The ride duration is 3 minutes. The vehicle holds 2 people per aquamover. Explore a manmade lagoon on Nemo's invention, the Aquatopia. A vehicle with no rails. X-S Technolgy Presents: extraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter Scream in terror as a carnivorous alien escapes as you watch. The show includes frightening images, moments for children. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The show duration is 14 minutes(preshow included) Each theater holds 102 people. Join the celebration of the century at Discover Island Convention Center as X-S Technolgy presents the all-new, teleportation device! However, when something gets accidentally sent to the Convention Center, a blood-thirsty alien gets loose! FASTPASS EQUIPPED AREA 4: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Aztecs In this area, guests are immersed into the jungles of South America, circa 1934. A giant mayan pyramid can be seen from the entrance and another shrine next to it. The area is a jungle. To the side is the "Yucatan Base Camp" featuring barbecue menus. '' 'Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull' ''Board a military transport jeep through rough, rugged terrain in this offroad adventure. This adventure includes sharp turns, sudden drops, curves and stops. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. This ride includes 1 medium drop. The rides maximum speed is 24 km p/h. The ride duration is about 4 minutes.'' Each transport holds 12 people.'' Same as the Tokyo Disney Sea version EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS ''Expedition of the Crystal Skull'' Board a minecar through ruins of a temple. This coaster includes sharp drops, high speed ascents, curves and a loop. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. This coaster is about 3 minutes in length. Each minecart holds 8 people and 3 minecarts go at once. Guests enter the temple through the side entrance, the first sign of danger is seen by a huge mural showcasing a runaway mine cart within the temple. Hugely based off "Temple of Doom". Once guests enter the mine cart, guests enter a small chamber filled with lava and a giant crystal skull. From then, it destroys the tracks sending the mine cart to the side, filled with decaying tracks and deadly molten lava. The coaster is about 3 minutes in length and is very intense. FASTPASS EQUIPPED. ''Temple Trail'' A nice trail filled with sights that pleases your eyeballs. ''El Dorado River Cruise'' Cruise through the legendary rivers of El Dorado and finally into the temple. The cruise includes fire special effects. You may get wet. The ride duration is about 7 minutes. Each boat holds 12 people(4 in a row). Sail around the legendary rivers of El Dorado on a steamboat. Watch beautiful views of the Temple of the Crystal Skull, a jungle and finally, inside the temple where the boat gets attacked by the Fire Guardian of the Crystal Skull, in a special effect extravaganza finale. '''AREA 5: Fantasy Kingdom AREA 5.1: TARLAN'S KINGDOMME Tarl'''ans Kingdom is a courtyard like area with a huge castle in the end, a fountain dedicated to King Tarlan. The land is surrounded by stone walls. ''Dragon Mountain: A Fairy Tale Adventure'' Journey deep within Tarlan's caslte in this coaster. The coaster includes sharp drops, curves, ascents and high speed coaster segments. The ride duration is about 4 minutes. Guests under 90cm cannot ride. Each coaster holds 20 people(2 in a row). Guests enter the giant castle housed by the Great Lord, Tarlan. On top the castle is Chernabog, raising his wings every hour. After entering the castle guests encounter many murals depicting the story of the Black Cauldron and an expansion, how the King Tarlan defeated a fire-breathing dragon, enclosed deep beneath the caslte grounds. Once guests see the mural, a pre-show area features a giant tapestry shows that the dragon comes back every 1000 years, and that is TODAY! After the cast tells us that, a growl is heard from under the floor. Guests quickly escape into the boarding room, entering the vehicle, Tarlan tells us the usual warning tips. As soon as the coaster starts, the coaster enters a dungeon, it goes up and up till we meet Chernabog. Chernabog summons evil spirits, the CGI images of the spirits twirl above the coaster. Suddenly, an animatronic Tarlan shows up slicing the spirits. The gate in front of us open and the coaster drops 10m into a cavern. The coaster part begins here with the coaster which is designed for families much like Big Thunder. Then, the coaster enters the castle meeting with the Dragon. It shoots fire. Then the coaster launches and drops to the Castle Courtyard, where we meet up with Tarlan and a dead body of the dragon can be seen. Tarlan thanks guests and we are back to safety. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS ''Tarlan Castle Mystery Tour'' Walk deep within the castle grounds to battle Disney villains. You will be accompanied by a cast member. The walkthrough includes frightening moments for young children. Each tour holds 40 people. Each tour is about 18 minutes. A rehash of the Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour which was at Tokyo. Guests enter the dungeon deep within the castle and encounter the Horned King. '''AREA 5.2: PRINCESS KINGDOMME A Huge land based off New fantasyland and Disney princesses. It is mostly dedicated to young children. Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid Become part of Ariel's World in a omnimover dark ride that retells the story of the Little Mermaid. Each clam shell holds 2 people. The ride duration is about 6 minutes. Same as DCA and WDW with the exterior being the WDW version.... Beauty and The Beast: Tale as Old as Time Journey into the world of the Beauty and the Beast in this amazing adventure. Each vehicle holds 5 people. The ride duration is about 4 minutes. The exterior is the Beast's Castle. Guests enter the castle as they see murals of all their favorite characters from Beauty and The Beast, the mural also retells the story of Belle and the Beast. Once seeing the murals, an audio animatronic Lumiere and Cogsworth retell the story of Belle and the Beast similar to Scuttle on Journey of the Little Mermaid. After few safety tips, the gates open as they board Maurices Amazing Non-Driver Needed Vehicles made out of wood. What makes the vehicles unique is that they need no tracks. Similar to Pooh's Hunny Hunt and Aquatopia. The gates open as Guests find themselves in Belle's town. The vehicles spread and go to various scenes, such as citizens singing, Belle reading a book on the fountain and Gaston and LeFou overlooking at Belle. Then, guests are transported to the castle, and find themselves in Lumiere's Banquet party, the party includes a giant bottle of champagne shooting at guests, Dishes singing, and more mayhem. The centerpiece is an animatronic Lumiere singing and dancing. As the scene ends, guests find themselves in a snowfield, dedicated to the song, "something there". As guests go through this scene, we enter a dark room and see Gaston trying to enter the castle. After a confrontation of Gaston and the Beast, we see Belle and the Beast live happily ever after, and all the castle residents are human again, saying good bye to the guests. A mural says "Don't judge people by how they look" with a huge rose on it. Guests exit through the castle caverns, as they find themselves outside of the castle. FASTPASS EQIPPED Aladdin's Magic Carpets Aladdin's Magic Carpets is a dark, magical flying ride through the vast land of Agrabah. This flythrough includes curves, mild drops and high places. Each carpet holds 4 people(2 in a row). The ride duration is about 4 minutes. '' Guests enter Jasmine's castle, the queue is simple with switchback lines with really nothing to see. Guests board the magic carpet(similar to peter pan). The carpet escapes the castle, this is a simple dark ride which retells the story of Aladdin. Highlights include a 9 meter Jafar animatronic, a huge Friend like Me scene and a romantic flythrough over Agrabah. FASTPASS EQUIPPED '''Fantasmic!' A huge lagoon sits between Aladdin and Mermaid. This lagoon plays the WDW version of Fantasmic! AREA 6: Paradise Pier Set circa 1898 New York, the turn of the century. Paradise Pier is nearly identical to the DCA version, however with some new rides and new storyline. Adventure Kingdom's Paradise Pier was made by Will Shank and Shane Shank. The brothers made Paradise Pier in the piers of New York, and pleased guests for centuries. Now the Paradise Pier is a resort, featuring the massive, and cursed Hotel Hightower as guests number-one stop after having a blast at PAradise Pier. Soon, a weird, mysterious accident happened at Hotel Hightower, where the owner, Harrison Hightower III dissapeared after the elevator he was on crashed. Some speculated that the one responsible for this incident was the cursed idol, Shiriki-Utundu which was stolen by Hightower from a tribe in Africa. After the accident, attendance dropped rapidly at Paradise Pier. However, Will's wife, Beatrice Rose Endicott found a solution. She started an organization named "New York Preservation Society" and soon started a tour of the cursed, "Tower of Terror". Guests from all around the world visited the Tower of Terror, and the tour still continues today..... Paradise Screamin' Paradise Screamin' is a roller coaster which includes high, steep drops, sharp curves, high speed launches, sudden ascents, and a loop. Guests under 122cm cannot ride. The coaster's maximum speed is 64km p/h. The coasters capacity is 30 people(2 in a row). The ride duration is about 4 minutes. Since this version of Paradise Pier is not located in California, the name is different. Similar to the one in DCA, the queue is very very different. Set inside the "Shank Brothers. Hall of Fame", with photos that show the Shanks brothers building Paradise Pier, shovels and all the tools that were used to make PAradise Pier. The Hall of Fame is the main part of the queue, it is like a museum. The vehicle is themed as Victorian Era vehicles. The ride experience is basically the same. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Paradise Lagoon Splashin' Paradise Lagoon Splashin' is a log flume ride that includes ascents, sudden drops. You may get wet. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The length of the drop is 25m. Each flume holds 10 people(2 in a row). The ride duration is about 5 minutes. A simple log flume ride, the ride ends with a 20m drop on Paradise Lagoon, which is the centerpoint of Paradise Pier. The queue is the Shank Brothers workroom, showcasing their lifestyles and proof of their hardships. The flume ride is about 5 minutes long, giving a nice view of Paradise Pier. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Silly Symphony Swings Board a swing which spins. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The ride duration is about 3 minutes. Each swing holds 1 person. (Capacity: 50 people) Same as the DCA version The Grand Carousel Spin on horses. Each horse holds 1 person(Capacity 30 people) The duration is about 3 minutes. A normal carousel found in other parks. Donald's Fun Wheel Board a rotating gondola. Same as the DCA version with a Donald Duck overlay. Mickey's Funhouse Go through mickey mouses most famous cartoons on a brisky moving carnival tram. Your tram would rotate suddenly, and spin out of control. The duration is about 5 minutes. Each tram holds 4 people. An omnimover adventure inside Mickey's most famous animations. Including scenes from "Steamboat Willie", "The Band Concert", "The Lonesome Ghosts", "Jack and the BeanStalk" and much more! Guests enter the ride through a giant mickey's head through the mouth. FASTPASS EQUIPPED Goofy's Sky School Fly the Goofy way in this mad mouse coaster. Your vehicle would curve, twist and drop suddenly. Guests under 90cm cannot ride. The duration is about 2 minutes. Each plane holds 4 people. Same as the DCA version No fastpass equipped Shootin for Paradise' Shootin for Paradise' is a free-fall type attraction that includes sudden drops, high speed ascents, launches and sudden stops. Guests under 132cm cannot ride. The duration is about 1 minute 30 seconds. Each vehicle holds 6 people. A revamped version of the long gone Maliboomer, the queue is set inside a garden where the Shank Brothers collected all of their artifacts. The ride experience is a scarier version of Tower of Terror. Tower of Terror Tower of Terror is a free-fall type attraction that includes sudden drops, high speed ascents and sudden stops in the dark. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. The duration is about 2 minutes. Each elevator holds 22 people. (Located between Paradise Screamin and Mickey's Funhouse) Enter Hotel Hightower, a deserted hotel. (For the background story please read the Paradise Pier backstory part.) Queue: First, guest enter Hightower's garden, filled with artifacts he stole from all around the world, Then, guests enter the hotel touring the lobby. The lobby is magnificent with great, but wrong murals. Then, guests enter the pre-show room where a cast explains the story of Harrison Hightower. Then, we enter Hightower's library, here we come face-to-face with the cursed, Shiriki Utundu. In front of our eyes, the mural of Hightower come to life as the ghost of the deceased Hightower urges guests to leave before they get cursed by Shiriki Utundu. Then, green lightning hits Utundu as he comes to life, smiles sarcastically and dissapears. We then go to Hightower's hidden basement where he hoards all of his artifacts. We enter the elevator, we can hear Utundu's laugh in the elevator shaft. The ride starts, Hightower's voice can be heard telling guests that they are a fool for not listening to his warning, and now they will pay the ultimate price. The elevator stops and we see Hightower's spirit getting cursed by Shiriki Utundu. The whole room gets dark with stars sparkling. Utundu laughs hideously and the elevator leaves the room. Here, we see a huge mirror, suddenly Shiriki appears shoots guests green lightning and then, the mirror dissapears. Here, the elevator moves through the dark space to see the world you see after getting Cursed. Giant heads of Shiriki Utundu can be seen, and an animatronic Hightower is seen asking guests for help. All of a sudden, green lightning hits the elevator and the drop sequence starts. After the drop sequence, Hightower tells guests that they escaped the curse, and to never come back to the Hotel. The exit is a basement, guests can sometime hear Shiriki Utundu's laugh. Guests exit from the Tower of Terror memorabilia store. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS AREA 7: Marvel Avengers Universe Based off the hugely popular "The Avengers" movie and it's other marvel film movies, Avengers Universe is a huge land with 2 E-Tickets, 1 D-Ticket and 2 B tickets. Marvel Avengers Universe resembles a future city, with Tony Stark's skyscraper looming the skies, and future like architecture. Stark Expo Experience the future in this thrilling flying dark ride. Your Iron Vehicle will suddenly drop, accelerate and curve. The duration is about 6 minutes. Each Iron Vehicle holds 4 people. Enter Stark Expo, the showcase of the future! Tony Stark invites guests to his all-new innovative vehicle experience, aboard his Iron Vehicle with weapons, flying technology and fast and easy travel. Guests board the Iron Vehicle touring through Stark Expo seeing Tony Starks inventions. However, not too fast the Stark Expo gets raided by Justin Hammers evil robots(controls it from Prison). The ride includes audio animatronics, screens and an innovative ride system in which the ride vehicle has its own motion while suspended on a track. The queue line is the "Howard Stark Memorial". Guests exit from the "Stark Expo-Showcase of the Future" gift shop. Journey to Asgard Journey to Asgard is a slow moving boat ride through the world of "Thor". The ride duration is 14 minutes. Each boat holds 16 people. Guests enter the portal from Earth to Asgard. Guests board golden boats to tour Asgard. Throughout the voyage, guests encounter Audio Animatronic characters. Bruce Banner's Gamma Launcher Be a Test subject for Bruce Banner as he unleashes his new invention. This coaster includes sudden, steep drops, loops, corkscrews, sudden ascents, curves and sudden stops. Guests under 144cm cannot ride. Each vehicle holds 30 people. The Ride duration is 4 minutes. A out of control roller coaster controlled by Bruce Banner. Captain America's Titanium Shield Board Captain America's shield fora spinning adventure! Each shield holds 34 people. The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D Help the Avengers fight evil in this amazing adventure. This adventure includes sudden drops, curves, sudden stops, sudden accelartion and sudden ascents. Each SPEED Tank holds 18 people. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. The ride duration is 5 minutes. In this state-of-the-art, EMV+Motion Based vehicle+3D Scrrens+4-D Effects adventure, guests wear 3-D glasses and board the SPEED Tank to save the day! Once guests enter the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, we enter a preshow room. Here, Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff explains the mission. The evil masterminds, Loki, Red Skull, Abomination, and lots and lots of Iron Man clones(they are evil!) are attacking the city. Your mission is to help the Avengers with your SPEED tank, controlled by Natasha in the HQ. Guests board the Tank, and leave the HQ. When guests enter the city, they are greeted by AA Avengers. Soon, the villains attack the city. From here on, the ride is an amazing ride featuring 3D screens and Audio Animatronics. Including flying scenes, and battle scenes. At the end, the villains are sent away by the Cosmic Cube. This ride is a MAJOR attraction for Adventure Kingdom, and will be the most popular. AREA 8: Star Wars Galaxies Star Wars Galaxies is one of the main highlights of the park, a land consisting of many Star Wars experiences. The center holds walkways to various planets in which adventure awaits.... The whole area is set between Episode III and IV. Tatooine Tatooine is shaped like Carsland, a straight walkway, there are many buildings and shops. Tatooine Podracers An amazing, racing adventure: Tatooine Podracers is located on the far end of the Tatooine Area. The whole area of Tatooine is celebrating it's annual Podracing Day, and today happens to be the 50th Annual Podracing Day. The entrance, "Tatooine Podracing Services" is made out of sandblocks. The queue, "Podracers of Tatooine: A Tribute" museum showcases trophies and other artifacts from Podracing. At the end of the queue, an animatronic Alien(The Racer) awaits, telling guests that they are podracers now. Guests board on various types of Pods, it's aesthetics differing for each vehicle. The ride starts.... we find ourselves in the middle of the dessert. The vehicle has radio transmission devices, getting instruction from The Racer, we see a huge sandwalker(mural) nearby, the vehicle speeds up, escape and find ourselves in Jabba's Palace. Here, over 20 audio animatronics can be seen. A huge jabba the hutt animatronic awaits. The pod stops in front, and a trap door opens right under the pod. Similar to Th13teen at alton towers, the pod freefalls down. Here, we find a giant animatronic Rancor, which chases the guests and the pod escapes up a hole on the celing. After going outside, we see a Sarlacc pit, again dodging the pit we finally end up at the start. Then the race begins, going through cliffs and other good stuff. The race is above 1 minute in length. At the unload, The Racer greets guests. The exit is again, part of "Podracers of Tatooine" museum. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Endor Wickett's Wooden Coaster A coaster designed for 3 year olds, hosted by wickett. This wooden coaster speeds through the forests of Endor, encountering the Forest Walkers(?) and Storm Troopers. The Millenium Falcon Meet and Greet In the forests of Endor is a giant millenium falcon parked. Basically, the premise of this attraction is a tour of the Millenium Falcon, but guests can also enter another queue to meet Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Darth Vader. Mini Flyers A round trip around Endor, Coruscant and Hoth. The Hub(Yavin) A round hub. In the center is a towering base for the Rebels, based off the Yavin Base from Star Wars IV: A New Hope. The Trench Run You are the Galaxy's newest hero! Join the rebels as guests fly a X-Wing through deep space, dodge some asteroids and finally enter the Death Star, as guests and the rebels have a fight of their life! The queue is a couple of switchbacks, posters explaining the main mission. As guests enter the pre-show room, an audio animatronic Princess Leia, Wedge and Luke Skywalker explain the main mission using a Hi-Def screen above, showing maps of the Death Star etc. After the 2 minute preshow, guests queue in a corridor. The vehicle is a KUKA arm with a X-Wing on it. Guests board their X-Wing, an animatronic leia tells Guests "May the Force be with You". The X-Wing light speeds into space. Their, we encounter TIE Fighters as they try to shoot down. Each X-Wing has a joystick and guests can shoot lasers(however, it is really hard since the ride is very fast and intense in motion). After destroying TIE fighters, we encounter a large asteroid. The X-Wing crashes inside and a short, intense escape begins. After the escape, we finally encounter the Death Star. Here, we recreated the Death Star Battle scene from a new hope. Dodging turrets, and more TIE fighters. We go in the trench. We get a transmission from Darth Vader and red laser shoots from behind, sometimes a near miss. Darth Vader chases us, the hole is near the X-Wing. All of a sudden, Han Solo on his Millenium Falcon comes to the rescue, blows up Vader's TIE fighter. Guests shoot the bomb into the hole, and we escape using Light Speed. After we get off the X-Wing, we can see a recreation of the Ceremony Scene from A New hope. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Hoth An icy place with a huge icy wall covering the showstage for "Battle of Hoth" roller coaster. Battle of Hoth Guests enter the Hoth base from Empire Strike Back. The queue shows various rooms, also one of the highlight of this queue is an animatronic Taun-Taun. The main story of this ride is that the Rebels have opened their base so guests can train and become a rebel fighter themselves. The coaster is similar to Rock'n Roller Coaster. Once on board, the coaster launches, there AT-AT Snow Walkers attack the base. The coaster flies through, goes under the snowwalkers. The coaster is about 3 minutes in length. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS Coruscant Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Welcome to the Star Tours Intergalactical Spaceport at Coruscant! Guests enter the terminal, the facade much similar to the one found at Tokyo Disneyland. The first room having a giant hanger bay, with a huge StarSpeeder 1000 above the guests, the droids inspect the Speeder carefully while chatting with guests under them. Posters for various locations decorate the corridor to the next room. The 2nd room is the room we all know and love, C-3PO, R2-D2, StarSpeeder 1000 and the Huge screen. The next room is the Droid Maintenance Bay, with droids getting fixed. Since there is no Star Tours 1 in this park, RX-24 is no where to be seen. Finally, guests board the Star Speeder 1000 for an adventure of their life time! The exit is a long corridor with various advertisements. Jedi Training Academy Inside the Jedi temple. Naboo Naboo Undersea Treasure Hunters Board a submarine and find treasure with your favorite(?) character Jar Jar Binks! Restaurants The Gateway The Zambini Brothers Ristorante SeaSide Diner Mysterious Island The Nautilus Galley Refreshment Station The Grand Nautilus Hall Discovery Island Horizon Bay Restaurant Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Aztecs Miguel's El Dorado Cantina Yucatan Base Camp Grill Jungle Eats! Fantasy Kingdomme Eilonwy's Grand Hall The Friar's Nook Be Our Guest Chef Louie's Castletop Diner Casbah Food Court Paradise Pier The Manhattan Grill Paradise Garden Diner Hotel Hightower Grand Restaurant Corn Dog Castle Ruth Haydie's Tavern New York City Deli Marvel Avenger City Asgard Grand Hall Captain America's Diner Star Wars Galaxies Mos Eisley Cantina-Featuring the Cantina Band Dex's Diner Wickett's Yub Nub Family Diner Pan Galactic Pizza Port at the Star Tours Intergalactic Spaceport Shops The Gateway Emporio Villa de Toppolino Confectionario Bella Minni Collection Monsieur Donald Souveniors Mysterious Island Nautilus Gifts Caldera Souveniors- Adjacent to Journey to the Center of the Earth Discovery Island X-S Technolgy Showroom- Adjacent to Alien Encounter Discovery Gifts Moonbase Alpha- Adjacent to A Trip to the Moon Indiana Jones and the Kingdom Lost River Outfitters Expedition Photo Archives- Adjacent to Indiana Jones Adventure Fantasy Kingdomme Tarlan's Castle Quarters- Adjacent to Dragon Mountain Bonjour! VillageGifts Ariel's Treasure Chest Agrabah Marketplace Seven Dwarves Mine Paradise Pier The Sideshow Souveniors Boardwalk Mercantile Tower of Terror Memorabilia- Adjacent to Tower of Terror Paradise Screamin' Gift Shop- Adjacent to Paradise Screamin J.J. Sullivan's Pier Souveniors New York Newsstand Shoppin' for Paradise Marvel Avenger City Stark Expo Showcase of the Future-Adjacent to Stark Expo Bruce Banner's Laboratory-Adjacent to Bruce Banner's Gamma Launcher Marvel Central S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters Mercantile- Adjacent to The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D Star Wars Galaxies Tatooine Traders Star Wars Central- Includes Carbon Freeze Me experience, Make your Own Lightsaber experience Lego Star Wars Central Watto's Race Part Sellers- Adjacent to Tatooine Podracers Wampa's Dungeon- Adjacent to Battle for Hoth Yavin Base B1- Adjacent to The Trench Run Endor Treetop Gifts Traders from Naboo Star Tours Central Terminal Parades and Shows Disney's The Adventure Zone A musical parade featuring many characters from the Park. Float 1: Welcome Float (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Stitch and Pooh) Music: Adventure Kingdom Theme Song, "Adventure is Here" Float 2: Adventure of Science( Chip and Dale scientist outfit, Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, Claris) Music: a Whale of a Tale Float 3: Adventure of Archeology (Indiana Jones, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito) Music: Three Caballero theme, Indiana Jones theme Float 4: Adventure of Fantasy (Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Audio Animatronic Lumiere, Cogsworth, Rats from Cinderella, Scuttle, and Rajar) music: Part of Your World, A Whole new World, A Dream is a wish your heart makes, be our guest, someday my prince will come, Once upon a dream) Float 5: Adventure of Thrill (Clarabelle Cow, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) Music: Paradise Pier theme Float 6: Adventure of Superheroes (Ironman, Thor, Captain America, Audio Animatronic Incredible Hulk, Black Widow, Nick Fury) Music: The Avengers theme Float 7: Adventure of the Galaxy (Darth Vader, StormTroopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obiwan Kenobi) Float 8: Ending Float ''' '''Nighttime Parade: Mickey's Fantasmical Nighttime Parade Daytime Show(Held at the Fantasmic! Lagoon in Fantasy Kingdomme): The Legend of Mythica Nightime Fireworks Show: Adventuregination! Attraction Script Background Information Part of the "Walt Disney Kingdom Resort". This park is designed for Teenagers who want thrill. The park is also the largest in all of WDKR. Rides with Fastpass Avaliable: Mysterious Island Journey to the Center of the Earth 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Discovery Island A Trip to the Moon StormRider X-S Tech Presents: extraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Aztecs Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull Raging Spirits Fantasy Kingdomme Dragon Mountain: A Fairytale Adventure Beauty and the Beast: Tale as Old As Time Aladdin's Magic Carpets Paradise Pier Tower of Terror Paradise Screamin' Paradise Splashin' Mickey's Funhouse Marvel Avenger City The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D Star Wars Galaxies The Trench Run Tatooine Podracers Battle for Hoth Attractions that take photos A Trip to the Moon Journey To The Center of the Earth Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull Tower of Terror Paradise Screamin' The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D The Trench Run Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks